


The Fastest Available Route

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [14]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Last entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 7): Nightmares
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Kudos: 2





	The Fastest Available Route

**Author's Note:**

> Last entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 7): Nightmares

****

¤ F a s t e s t A v a i l a b l e R o u t e ¤

****

**  
**

**2014 /11 /21 01:57 AM**

"You have your seatbelt on?" Hans reminded her while closing the door to the front seat of the car. Elsa had nodded to him with a small smile. "Yes." 

Hans started the car along with turning on the GPS. The both of them just visited Elsa's sister, Anna for her birthday that is already living in with Kristoff, her boyfriend. 

Although he wasn't all too familiar with the routes taken to get to Anna's house in the first place, the GPS helped them get there. And hopefully it would help them get home as well.

"Proceed to the highlighted route. Continue on Holberg Park Drive. Then in 500 feet turn right on to North 38 street. You will arrive at your destination in 2 hours and 28 minutes," the GPS had said, and Hans followed suit.

"Turn right on to North 38 Street."

"Here honey, have some gum," Elsa offered from beside him, as she pulled out a piece of gum from the packet. Hans had opened his mouth in anticipation which made Elsa chuckle, carefully placing the gum inside his mouth. Hans smiled, not taking his eyes off the road. "Thanks honey."

"In a quarter mile, turn left on to Mary Parkway. You are on the fastest available route."

**02:02 AM**

"What's with all this rain?" Elsa asked out loud after turning on her phone, as Hans just simply shrugged, trying to focus on the road. "Maybe there's a storm coming. Try seaching for the local weather."

They sat there in silence, with the rain slowly poured heavier and heavier with each passing minute. "Yeah, there is a storm coming."

"Turn left on to Mary Parkway. Then take the Onyafter Highway 114 North."

**03:22 AM**

"Traffic Ahead! Rerouting..."

"Strange," Hans whispered to himself with knitted eyebrows, trying not to wake Elsa up from her sleep. She's been out for an hour already, and Hans doesn't want to disturb her from her beauty sleep. "There was no traffic when we used this road yesterday."

"In 10 miles take Exit 17. Then turn right on to Cory Utility Road South."

The rain continued as he was driving through this unfamiliar road, but the GPS was all he had up until this point, and he didn't want Elsa to worry. Thunder cracked loudly from afar, making Hans slightly flinch at the sudden sound.

"You are on the fastest route."

**04:47 AM**

"When did the rain stop?" Elsa asked Hans, as he licked his lips quickly while taking a glance at her for a brief moment. "About ten minutes ago."

"In 2.8 miles, keep right to stay on Service Cosway H516. You'll arrive at your destination in 14..."

"Fourteen?" Elsa asked.

"Minutes."

"How? This doesn't even look like it's close to our home!" Hans exclaimed fearfully.

**05:12 AM**

"Rerouting... Make a U-Turn..." The GPS had said, and for a moment Hans sighed to himself while doing what he was told. "Hans, is everything okay? I can take over if you want."

Hans shook his head. "No thanks honey, it'll all be fine. Hopefully."

**05:27 AM**

"Head East for 1 quarter mile. Then follow signs for 'Do Not Enter'."

"Hans, where the hell are we?" Elsa has now noticed his uncertainty in driving the car, which made Hans breathed out shakily. "To be honest, I don't really know, and I'm so sorry-"

"Wait what- What!? What do you mean 'you don't know'??" 

"I don't know the routes here, Elsa! The best we can do is trust the GPS!"

"How can you trust the GPS now, Hans!? We're literally in the middle of nowhere!"

"Continue on Unnamed Road. Then, in 300 feet, turn off your headlights," the GPS had broken cut in the middle of their fight, as the two of them went silent and looked to each other.

"Don't you dare," Elsa warned, but Hans ignored her. "Maybe the GPS sensed something dangerous that's approaching, just please Elsa, I don't know what to do," Hans pleaded with his voice cracking slightly, as he stopped the car and turned off the headlights.

Silence followed afterwards, and they can't literally hear anything at all. Then there was a low distorted screeching coming from the distance. Hans had whipped his head to where he heard the sound, and Elsa followed. But the screeching grew louder and louder, and then suddenly something was standing not far from their car.

"Hans, what is that?" Elsa had managed to whisper to him, as he just stared outside.

The odd creature suddenly whipped it's head towards them, it's white eyes landing on them, and started to walk towards them in a fast pace.

Both of them couldn't move in fear and in shock, but when the creature was nearing their car Elsa had gripped Hans's arm and shook it violently. "HANS, DRIVE!"

The creature screeched at them, and Hans had snapped out of his trance and frantically started the engine again and drived.

"Go, go, go!"

**05:32 AM**

"Come on, drive faster!" Elsa had exclaimed as the creature continued to trudge towards them in a horribly fast pace that made Hans shiver in fear.

"Rerouting... Make a U-Turn..." 

"SHUT UP!" Elsa exclaimed as she started to slam her hand on the GPS, but it didn't stop.

"Your destination is behind you..."

"WHAT!?" Hans had said, as the creature screeched once again.

"JUST DRIVE!"

"Rerouting... In 500 feet... Your destination will be in 300 feet..."

"CAN'T YOU DRIVE FASTER!?"

"I'M TRYING!"

"Your destination in 250 feet... Rerouting..." As the GPS continued to babble out these phrases, the creature is getting to them nearer and nearer, and Hans didn't pay any attention to where he was driving as he's arguing with Elsa.

"Your destination in 50 feet... You have arrived at your destina-"

The car suddenly crashed onto a rock hard surface, making the both of their bodies involuntarily fly forward, and everything had turned black in a matter of seconds.

...

Hans had opened his eyes for a brief moment, his head was throbbing as he can feel blood drip down his forehead. 

"Elsa?" He had managed to croak out before seeing a glimpse of white hair in a pool of their own blood, and Hans had assumed quickly that his girlfriend was as good as dead. 

He groaned painfully, bringing his one hand to the side of his head. He can barely move his body at all, but he can hear low buzzing from somewhere. It must've came from their car that has already been destroyed.

Hans took a painful breath in, as he can see a pair of inhuman feet stumble in front of him. The buzzing continued to ring in his ears.

"You have arriiiiiiived..." he heard their broken down GPS say before it glitched like crazy, as the last thing he saw was the face of the creature bending down to him and screeching at his face.

****

¤ ¤ ¤

****

**  
**

Inspiration: https://youtu.be/jh09uIN6tl0


End file.
